


Reveled

by fiveyearmission



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyearmission/pseuds/fiveyearmission
Summary: A celebration of the brilliantly talented Brian David Gilbert, with love to Unraveled, Gill & Gilbert, and the entire Polygon video team. (Vid to Lindsey Stirling's "Roundtable Rival")





	Reveled

  
  
[On Tumblr](https://fiveyearmission.tumblr.com/post/185362829633/reveled-a-bdg-fanvid-a-celebration-of-the)


End file.
